Talk:Kayle/@comment-25855686-20150711221728/@comment-24082016-20150713154541
@Nedek "Average anivia player could outplay lcs kayle easly, trust me." That setence is funny in a number of ways. 1 being that you're comparing the abilities of an average player to that of an LCS player. Mechanics make a difference with any abilities that take time to take effect or reach a destination. While you may be unable to properly time ur ult to deal with an Anivias R Glacial Storm + E FrostBite Combo, don't assume that it's a winning matchup for an anivia. What you have as Kayle vs this Anivia is superior maneuverability allowing you to dodge her Q Flash Frost stun move, and tools to dish serious harrass with Q + many E empowered AAs. The reason this matchup may more often than not go in the favor of Anivia is because she's retardedly safe in midlane(when played decently) because the lane is so dam short, that by the time u land ur "killing blow" which will first only result in her going eggform, unless she greatly over extended, you'll find yourself cursing her out as she hatches under her tower. And Post 6, Anivia has unreal waveclear(at the expense of alot yet managable mana usage), so zoning her becomes alot tougher and she'll have no issue tower farming. Kind of like a Xerath who keeps getting fed blue buff. At times like these, midlane becomes strictly a farming frenzy, and you may be better off just roaming to try gank or seige a sidelane. Ahri doesn't counter Kayle, not even post 6. Pre 6, you bait out her Q Orb of Deception, and harrass her with a Q +E combo hit when she attempts to AA last hit, or you bait out her charm by jerking out infront and behind ur most advice minion as if you're looking to go all in. Post 6, when she Ults, it's super easy to deal with her if you play within your minions and make it hard for her charm to hit. She ults to close distance, u ult and harrass her face, she 2nd jumps away bc she doesnt want to take unnecsary damage, u back away far enough so her 3rd jump wont bring her within decent range of you, and bam, you're back to harrassing her down and killing/chasing her out of line. And for those asking "what if she doesn't take baits", then the obvious answer is SHOVE that lane to under her tower. Forcing a mana dependant champ with lack luster AA damage is the easiest way to make them expend more mana securing CS and less on harrassing u. Just ward effectively, and dont be super greedy with csing that you put urself in precarious positions(attempt to farm a large cannon minion depsite seeing a jungler barreling down at you from river) and you should have minimal issues taking control of the lane. For Panth, you beat him with lane control, or to be more specific, by towers. Either you keep him under his tower farming so you can poke him when he goes after magic minions, or you let him push up the minion wave to close(but not under) your tower so that he'll have to 2nd guess any of his followup. Post 6, you be ready to use ur ult ONLY when he does his stun jump move, then move out of the way of his . The only tough part is respecting his damage when u have low health(30% or less), because if you dont, after he combos you, you'll be crited by his Q Spear Shot( when ur hp less than 15%). Give up a little farm to give ur chance to heal up, and then u're back at it. He only remains a nuisance if you let him get kills, so play it smart,WARD your river so his straight up roams are weaker, and back when necessary instead of letting get a huge cs lead bc of his effective kill pressure when your low on hp. orianna- Bait Ball, blow past ball, Harrass her face. Ziggs- Ziggs, omg. he's so much like Orianna. Maybe I should bait his bombs and harrass his face. Karma- Dis Bich wish minions never existed. I wonder why? Oh, because fighting anywhere near them severely decreases her likeliness of connecting hits on you. Yorick&Jayce- mana this mana that. Shove lane to tower and Q+E harrass on last hit attempts. Xin Zhao- work toward having at least a total of 5 points between your Q and W spell(more points in Q) and at least the same tier of boots as him, then counter engage any hard engage attempts he makes. Then, harrass harrass harrass, push push push. Lux- act like u're farming at a safe distance, bait out her E Lucent Singularity( the slowing one), W toward her to decrease likeliness that she targeted the right spot, then hammer her face in. If you can dodge her Q Light Binding, awesome. If not, that's fine too, because after her E is blown, the only threatening move she has after that is her ult, which is worth ur Ult. A lot of this matches are winnable, but tougher for Kayle because she's only a midrange beast, while many of the opponents are long range decently scaling burst champs. You want a likely preferable matchup, with half the chance of getting ganked, then STOP going mid on her, and go top. It's really simple.